


Everything's Funnier With Firewhiskey

by FeoplePeel



Series: Harry Potter Daily Prompts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beware Internet Lingo Ahead, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeoplePeel/pseuds/FeoplePeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 032 - Combine firewhiskey, Draco Malfoy, your favorite Gryffindor, and an internet connection. Stir until well blended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Funnier With Firewhiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie bought Aurthur a computer and Ginny is hooked on tinychat (if you'd like to view this as Charlie typing, instead, feel free, haha).

FireCannotKillADragonTamer: whats ur sn mean?

Nemo_Malus_Felix: 'No Rest For The Wicked" in Latin. Yours?

FireCannotKillADragonTamer: im a dragon tamer. in Romania.

FireCannotKillADragonTamer: u speak latin?

Nemo_Malus_Felix: Yeah. 

Nemo_Malus_Felix: Which dragons do you work with?

FireCannotKillADragonTamer: all sorts. Hungarians, atm.

Nemo_Malus_Felix: Uh-huh.

FireCannotKillADragonTamer: im not a liar.

Nemo_Malus_Felix: No, no, that's fine, I believe you.

FireCannotKillADragonTamer: whut r u doing?

Nemo_Malus_Felix: Drinking Firewhiskey.

Nemo_Malus_Felix: I stole it.

Nemo_Malus_Felix: From Death Eaters.

Nemo_Malus_Felix: I'm pretty cool, feel free to swoon.

FireCannotKillADragonTamer: haha, ur so full of shite :)

Nemo_Malus_Felix: Says the beastmaster of Hungarian Horntails.

FireCannotKillADragonTamer: ...u don't type drunk.

Nemo_Malus_Felix: Funnily enough, 'U DO'.

FireCannotKillADragonTamer: Haha, shut up. Seriously, how much have you had?

Nemo_Malus_Felix: o, u don't have to type better 4 me.

FireCannotKillADragonTamer: LOL, you're funny.

Nemo_Malus_Felix: A Malfoy is always charming, even when inebriated.

FireCannotKillADragonTamer has left the chat. 

Nemo_Malus_Felix: Hello?

Nemo_Malus_Felix: Dammit. Every time, Draco.

Nemo_Malus_Felix: Stupid Firewhiskey.

Nemo_Malus_Felix: STOP TYPING TO YOURSELF.

Nemo_Malus_Felix: Heh. Letters look funny.

Nemo_Malus_Felix has left the chat.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Although Fred and George are my favorite Weasleys, but this made for a better set up. Besides, they'd probably just go over and drink with Draco xD


End file.
